Aircraft and waterborne and submersible vessels are typically constructed having propellers of fixed dimensions. The dimensions chosen affect the amount of force created by the propeller per unit torque on the propeller shaft. A greater diameter is desired for many applications. However, a fixed diameter propeller is limited in size by, for example, the need for an aircraft to land and for a waterborne or submersible craft to enter port.
Clearly, then, there is a longfelt need for a vessel having a propeller with variable dimensions.